wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
ScreamWings
HUGE NOTE:I will not be active on this wiki, sorry, i have moved onto the wings of fire amino though, and i can put a fantribe there like screamwings,my account is SnagTheSandWing if you want to follow/see my artwork, thank you for viewing this, shrapnel out for the last time. - ShrapnelTheIceWing Note:This is the first time i am making a fan made tribe in this wiki,if there are any flaws here,let me know. also this Tribe is WIP. if you want to make a ScreamWing OC ask for permission and credit me (Shrapnel The IceWing),thanks. DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE,OR COPY THIS PAGE WITHOUT THE PERMISSION OF SHRAPNEL THE ICEWING,OR I WILL THROW SHRAPNEL GRENADES IN YOUR HOUSE. Description White,Pale Silver scales,along with blood-red underscales and claws, Long,thin tails and arms,odd-curved horns which are straight at first,spiny wings,Large jaws lined with needle-sharp teeth,long,slender neck,unique streaks of crimson can be found on some ScreamWings,rare mutation of slate-black scales are present in the royal family and maybe more in normal ScreamWings,true royals have a 'spiked' eye liner which usually is the color of crimson/dark red,long claws and talons are very dexterous,tail tips of ScreamWings have a tuft of fur which is colored silver,crimson,pale white,blood red,dark red,cold silver. Abilities Can breathe red fire;Vocal cords are powerful enough to shatter glass when screaming, and deal long-lasting damage to victims (though,not lethal in short bursts),causes internal bleeding in extreme cases,the effective range of a full-grown adult's scream is roughly 18 feet,though they have a 5 second cool-down for each scream;large diaphragm,capable of sustaining long periods of contraction;huge lungs which can hold up to 2-2.7x as much air as any other tribe;special membranes around eardrums open and close due to reflexes to protect from loud noises,and other ScreamWings' Screams;can walk with more speed than any other tribe due to their long arms and legs,but not running. Weaknesses ScreamWings can easily be killed by brute strength (from MudWIngs,SeaWings,etc),and when outside their Screaming range,they can easily be attacked without the fear of their scream. ScreamWings' tail is the weakest place to attack from,and can be ripped off by a strong,heavy bite,ScreamWings usually go on missions in small packs (consisting of 5 members each) to avoid these weaknesses,ScreamWings can get hurt by other ScreamWings' scream,they can only protect their ear drums. Habitat ScreamWings live in the 'Chain Link islands',which is located south-west of the RainForest Kingdom,and are very remote,and unexplored by other tribes,some explorers are deemed dead when they reached nearby the Chain Link Islands,as they never returned from their voyage. sightings of shifting ocean currents in the south-western bay nearby the Rainforest Kingdom means there exists a chain link of islands nearby,but are not described perfectly in any maps due to the lack of information. The Chain Links are made up of a main island called 'Tertium',The second biggest called 'Fortitudo', the smallest one called 'Scopulum'. Tertium Tertium,the biggest of the islands,are home to many ScreamWing citizens,politicians,and royalty. Tertium has many structures which are well planned and developed carefully,such as: Queen Screech's Palace,Council Of Commands,The Aregenti Library,and many houses,built for ScreamWing citizens. many areas of Tertium are lined with paths to safely walk and red glass lanterns,which is mixed with small amounts of metal,and a rare type of coral powder,so it won't break under loud noises and are attached to black metal poles and lighten up every night using red fire. (Unless raining) Fortitudo Fortitudo,the second biggest island in Chain Links,are home to some animals and have one of the biggest forests in Chain Link as well as some farms made by low class citizens,many of the trees and stones have been taken by ScreamWings to make structures in Tertium,and have almost killed off all of the rare and elusive 'Spring Water Shrimp',and many other animals a few years after the Scorching, and harmed the ecosystem severely. many ScreamWings have stopped hunting too many animals,and cutting down many trees,and the Spring Water Shrimp population had been revived, as well as many other species inhabiting Fortitudo. Scopulum Scopulum,the smallest island in the Chain Links,are not to be under estimated for defense,Scopulum is a vast,flat island,with many coral reefs underneath the craggy edges of stone,and are home to many ScreamWing soldiers, scouts,spies,and trainees. Any tribes other than ScreamWings who come nearby Scopulum,or any outposts nearby Scopulum, will be spotted via spot towers. if the intruders are seen carrying weapons,the intruders are to be terminated quickly,and effectively, otherwise,intruders can be taken hostage to gain more information,and will be locked in the dungeon,until the intruder is executed,or the intruder's memory will be wiped and sent off on the borders. (Maybe i'll add outposts in here another time. for now though,the main habitats are some what filled in. expect changes.) Names ScreamWing names are usually named by the things ScreamWings can do (Screech,Howl,etc) and their appearance, like 'Coldheart',she is an elder ScreamWing with very pale scales and cold-silver streaks on the parts which have crimson scales,and she is caring towards dragonets,hence the name,'Coldheart'. also,ScreamWings can be named by different sounds like Ring and i think naming a ScreamWing a musical instrument is ok with me,though i think other tribes (SongWings,SirenWings,SingWings) have those names,but eh,sure. (Also i made a ScreamWing named 'Vox',which is Latin for 'Voice',so you guys can make ScreamWing OCs like that too.) Don't use the names listed right here: Shrill,Battlecry,Flesh,Skeleton,Gore (These names will be used later on in the history section) Tribe Members Queen:Queen Screech (F) King:King Mangle (M) Princess:Princess Howl (F) Prince:Prince Shout (M) General:General Strangle (M) Commanders:Classified,Code name 'Seer' (Shadows) (F), Jaw (Enforcers) (M), Ring (Gatekeepers) (F) Elder:Coldheart (F) Government Army The Army of ScreamWings are split into 3 forces,each force having a unique name and soldiers with different skills and 3 duties to carry out and report to the council after wards 'Gatekeepers' are named for the task force responsible for patrolling borders,keeping outposts well maintained,spotting any threats and neutralizing them,as well as reporting any breaches,but no breaches have been done due to Gatekeepers having very skilled soldiers,each picked for:spotting and identifying threats,basic long distance archery,long distance aim,quick reflexes,medium build and (not entirely necessary) adaptable to any changes in the outpost's weather. Commander:Ring 'Enforcers' are named for the task force responsible for keeping law breakers in prisons,tracking down any law breakers,and reporting any suspicious dragons to the council,and guarding the royal family and citizens from inside threats. each soldiers picked for the Enforcers must have these perks:being observant,generally a strong build,medium stamina,long flight,basic spear training,basic archery. Commander:Jaw 'Shadows' are named for the task force responsible for spying on other tribes,keeping classified information guarded,and reporting information secretively,each soldiers are selected for:stealth,highly adaptive to changes in environments,quick thinking,hiding own personality,basic weapon training,medium build. every member of the Shadows are kept secret,and are only known to the commander of the Shadows and the General,as well as the queen herself. Commander:Classified,Code name 'Seer' Council The Council Of Commands is located in the right wing of the palace's ground level,The Council is a large hall with three pillars next to each other in the back wall,the tallest one is fitted with a limestone-gem studded throne for her majesty to sit as well as a silver bell to the right. the second tallest pillar is fitted with a small limestone throne for the king or any royal attending the council. the smallest pillar is fitted with a book stand with a chest to write down any speech ordered by her majesty,or any important messages,the pillar is also fitted with a small seat. a long stone brick slab fitted with desks and cushions are laid out on the left of the council wall,these desks are for:commanders,generals,supply managers,construction managers,politicans,and researchers. a large space to the right wall of the council is lined with many seats for any citizen/nobles to watch a trial,and witness the trial. in the middle of the Council is a metal fence with chains fitted onto rods to keep dangerous and aggressive criminals restrained until the trial is over,though,many criminals are not very aggressive. Council meetings only take place 2-3 times a month,emergency meetings can and do happen,as well as trials for ScreamWings whom broke any laws or important protocols. Alliances ScreamWings don't have any alliances to any other tribes,they usually avoid any contact with other tribes but they do spy on them for information and a basic understanding of them,their thoughts on other tribes are listed here: NightWings:ScreamWings at first thought that NightWings were powerful and a threat to their secret location and their tribe,but after the War Of SandWing Succession was over,they learned that they were "Nothing but cowards afraid of their own skin and 'powers'" - Commander 'Seer' IceWings:ScreamWings thought of them as 'cousins' to their own tribe at first glance,but they haven't been able to track down the Ice Kingdom since it was very far and no Queens were heartless to let even one of her loyal spies far away from their home,but they soon learned how much ego can fit in a dragon's brain by spying on IceWings which are not far away,and they dislike them for thinking higher than themselves. "I thought my own sister has the biggest ego in Pyrrhia,oh,i guess i'm wrong." - Commander Ring RainWings:ScreamWings absolutely hated RainWings due to 'The Siege Of Timber',but they're tensions have been cooled down,and they saw how lazy RainWings are now,but they are still afraid of them,but most ScreamWings now believe that The Siege Of Timber was just because that ScreamWings were too confident about ourselves,and went straight into venom sprays and ambushes,ScreamWings now regret the siege they have done before,for now they avoid RainWings but still spy on them,yet carefully. SeaWings:ScreamWings rarely seen SeaWings from their own islands,but they know about their existence in the main land,and thought they where large,slow,fishes,but they seen that they were actual dragons,and actually are interested in them,due to their palace not shown and living under secrecy,and many nobles write books and scrolls upon them,though,they are a threat to ScreamWings due to their brute strength SkyWings:ScreamWings usually see SkyWings as 'rage demons',and their ruler Queen Scarlet is rather an interesting topic,but they seen that the SkyWings actually want a new queen rather than the current queen,but they now seen that Queen Ruby has taken place of the throne and they are curious to what happened to Queen Scarlet,many spies have been sent out to study them and what happened to Queen Scarlet,but they are still undergoing. "I'm guessing Queen Scarlet died in the challenge between Queen Ruby,our spies have not been here yet in Scopulum,though,this tribe is interesting to me,i expect some scrolls and books on this." - Commander 'Seer' SandWings:ScreamWings think that SandWings were like Queen Scarlet's subjects,forced into Princess Blaze's,Princess Burn's,Princess Blister's rule,they seen SandWing's abilities and are rather 'bland' to nobles and writers to write on,but The War Of SandWing Succession was brutal and over all violent,but at the end,they accepted Queen Thorn's rule over The Kingdom,and they heard about some NightWing prisoners kept in their dungeon and they liked that. MudWings:ScreamWings thought of them as threats like SeaWings,due to their massive bodies,therefore,they avoid them,but still spy on them,they saw where MudWings live,and thought that they needed something better,but,for the sake of The Siege Of Timber,they are better to stay there. Monarchy Monarchy of ScreamWings are very similar to other tribes,but have some differences. Queens are crowned when the current queen is challenged (or when the queen accepts defeat while challenged),or when the current queen died from old age or assassination. if the current queen does not have any princesses when the queen died,any female members of the royal family can take the throne,and are chosen by the eldest,(if two members of the royal family are the exact age,they must challenge each other for the throne,or one can accept defeat and the other queen will decide her fate once she comes to power) other wise,the prince of the deceased queen can marry a female who has leadership of which is not royalty,but a capable future queen with good leadership skills. History (Will be added,taking longer than usual considering i have other stuff to do,though i will add this sooner or later. - Shrapnel The iceWing Dragonets And Eggs ScreamWing eggs are white colored when laid,the colors change into patterns of blood-red when nearing hatching,ScreamWing Newborns will use their under-developed vocal cord to scream and break the eggshell,though ScreamWing dragonets don't have strong membrane around their eardrums to protect from loud noises, the membrane is very weak,and only develops after hatching,and will fully develop at around 3 months after hatching,(if given enough Nutrients and energy). Some ScreamWing Newborns have transparent eyes,which will turn into red after a month,ScreamWings don't know why this happens,though,some myths about transparent eyes are present,but most of the ScreamWings don't believe in them. Normally,ScreamWings don't have eggs in Winter,nor in fall,due to shortage of supplies during those seasons,Though,ScreamWing population is low,due to ScreamWings laying only 2 to 3 eggs in a single clutch,and many ScreamWings have been hunted down by RainWings during the Scorching. (See featherforever12's comment reply.) Category:Fanmade Tribes